TDI episode 9: Dodgebrawl
Chris: last time on Total Drama, our campers had a stay out on the woods for 2 hours then run to the finish line challenge, the last 2 we're Zuma and Robert they got the dock of shame, 11 remain who will go this time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Theme song Chase: how did Zuma get off Tundra: he got here last with Robert Rocky: poor Colin no one's gonna protect him Skye: we could Marshall: Yeah Chase: Yeah since Roberts gone Rocky: ok Rocky walks over to Colin Rocky: Colin Colin: Yeah? Rocky: come join us Colin: ok They all walk to the rock wall Meanwhile Austin: Jared put it down Jared: but I'm hungry Austin: let's go to the mess hall Jared: I'm too lazy Ryan: hey guys Jared: what? Ryan: wanna ally Austin: no thanks Ryan: why? Jared: Rocky hates you dude Ryan: cause I voted Zuma Rubble and Ryder off Jared: you didn't vote Zuma, he just got last place Ryan: right Jared: me and Austin are going to the mess hall wanna come? Ryan: sure Austin: now you want to go They walk to the mess hall Meanwhile Penelope: lilac come down! Lilac: why? Penelope: it might be challenge time Lilac jumps from the tree Lilac: ahm ok Penelope: good! They run to the mess hall Austin: Jared stop Jared throws a chair and it almost hits lilac Lilac: aye watch it Jared: sorreh Lilac looks in Jared eyes then shakes her head quickly Jared: umm okay? Lilac: sorreh there was a bug by me Jared: sure Chris: CHALLENGE TIME! They run to the dodgeball area Chris: today's challenge is dodgeball Rocky: oh no Chris: 1 on 1 then the finals face off, the winner picks 2 people safe with him All: sweet Chris: alright first, Ryan vs Rocky Rocky: alright! Ryan: prepare wimp Rocky: I'M NOT A WIMP Rocky throws 5 dodgeballs Ryan moves out of the way He throws one Rocky: oh no He runs and gets hit by the ball Chris: RYAN WINS! Chris: now Ryan vs Chase Chase: net The net shoots 10 fireballs Ryan: FIRE BALLS? He runs and slams into the glass Chris: CHASE WINS! Chris: Chase vs Colin Chase lets Colin win Colin: yay! Chris: Colin vs Lilac Lilac throws the dodgeballs like crazy Colin gets hit in the face Lilac: KO! Chris: Lilac vs Jared Jared: lazy throw He throws the ball super fast It hits lilacs paw and she trips Lilac: ah darn Chris: Jared vs Skye Jared: I can't hurt a girl He lets Skye win Chris: Skye vs Marshall Marshall: ready Skye Skye: yep Marshall throws one Skye deflects it It hits Marshall Marshall falls to the ground Chris: Skye vs Tundra Chase: oh no Rocky: disaster! Tundra bombs 4 Skye: ouch She walks to Chase Chris: Tundra vs Austin Austin: I won't hurt you Tundra hurts him Austin: in the bad spot He falls to the ground Rocky grabs him Rocky: you ok? Austin: IT HURTS!!!!! Chris: Tundra vs Penelope Penelope flings 3 Tundra slams into the glass Rocky drops Austin Austin: OWWWW MY HEAD Rocky runs to tundra Rocky: are you ok Tundra: my head Chris: Penelope wins! Chase: congrats Chris: who do you pick safe only 2 Penelope: Lilac and Tundra Tundra flys up Rocky falls down Rocky: huh? Tundra: THANK YOU! Austin: how does it feel Rocky Rocky: hurts so bad Chris: rest of you vote Colin: my chance to get Ryan out! Ryan: get Colin They all vote Chris: first safe is Rocky Rocky: yay Chris: Jared Jared: wooo hooo! Chris: Colin Colin: yes! Ryan: huh? Chris: Chase, Skye Skye: yes! Chase: alright! Chris: Austin Austin: Yeah Chris: final marshmallow goes to Drum roll Chris: Marshall Marshall: yes! Ryan: WHAT?!!! Rocky: you're out hahaha Everyone laughs Ryan gets on the boat Ryan: NEXT TIME COLIN Colin: GET OUTA HERE BABY! Ryan: YOU WAIT! He leaves Chris: Well the big threat is gone and Colin has nothing to worry about anyways, 10 remain who will go next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!